Playful
by Aki Musou
Summary: I told Kamiya I'd get him, and I sure as hell will." Mimi replied and walked over to the same game she loved to play when she was little. Round and round the little light went. Mimi prepared her hand and...


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...:PP  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
"Okay Mommy!" a little girl with carmel colored hair grinned a toothy grin. She skipped along over to a video game, her perfect curls bouncing along. She pushed a coin into the slot and waited as the light traveled along the circle and...  
  
*WEEEWOOH*  
  
(A/N: *gets strange stares from readers* uhhhhhhhh..heh thats what it sounded like at Chuck E. Cheese! :D)  
  
"YAY! I WON! WEEEEE!!!" Mimi was so busy jumping around and screaming that she didn't notice the little boy with bushy, brown hair grabbing her tickets.  
  
"Hey you!" Tai yelled and pointed at Mimi. Mimi spun around and pointed to herself.  
  
"Me??" she questioned. Tai grinned and held up her tickets. Mimi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Looking for these?" he asked. Mimi glared at him.  
  
"HEY THOSE ARE MINE!!!" she yelled and chased after him. They ran around and underneath confused adults legs and around more video games and other children. Until suddenly a little girl with aburn hair popped out of nowhere to stop Mimi.  
  
"Huwwy! They are doing the cake!!!" Sora yelled. Mimi looked over her shoulder and glared at Tai who was sticking his tounge out at her.  
  
"I'll get you! You just wait and see!" She yelled and followed Sora to her cake.  
  
"What was that awe about Mimi?" Sora asked along the way.  
  
"He stole my tickets!!!" Mimi pouted. Then her blonde friend Matt joined them.  
  
"What wong, Mimi?" Matt said with the cutest, concerned face a little kid could ever have.  
  
"Some guy stole her tickets." Sora answered. Matt handed Mimi his tickets.  
  
"Here you can have mine." Matt said and gave her an adorable, toothy smile.  
  
"Th-Thanks Matt." Mimi smiled and blushed.  
  
(A/N: AWWW HOW ADORABLE!!! *cough*)  
  
They arrived at the table and Mimi jumped up to her seat in front of the cake.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, to Mimi, happy birthday to you! Make a wish!" everybody sang. Mimi grinned and closed her eyes.  
  
I wish...  
  
Mimi blew the candles.  
  
"Happy birthday, Meems!!!" Sora yelled and high fived her friend who had just turned seventeen. Matt grinned at the gorgeous Mimi. She had grown up a lot since she was little. She no longer had holes in her mouth, but perfectly white and straight teeth. Her hair was a beautiful carmel and hung just below her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled.  
  
"Alright! Let's go get some tickets!" Mimi grinned.  
  
"And let's keep them this time, shall we?" Sora said. Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told Kamiya I'd get him, and I sure as hell will." Mimi replied and walked over to the same game she loved to play when she was little. Round and round the little light went. Mimi prepared her hand and...  
  
*WHAM*  
  
*WEEEWOOH*  
  
"YES! ALRIGHT I WON!" Mimi screamed and jumped up in the air. Again she failed to notice an older, and much better looking, boy with bushy, brown hair, grab her tickets.  
  
"Hey Tachikawa!" Tai yelled. Mimi turned around.  
  
"Shit. YAGAMI!!!" Mimi screamed and chased him all around the place, spinning adults around as they whooshed by.  
  
"Here we go again..." Sora said and smacked her head. Matt sweat dropped and shook his head.  
  
"Typical," he said.  
  
***  
  
"Mimi? Miiiiimiiiii!" A teacher said and waved her hand in front of Mimi's sleeping head. She shook her head and went to the front of the classroom. She picked up a bucket filled with water. Everybody snickered. The teacher walked over to Mimi.  
  
"One...two...three," she counted and then tipped over the bucket of ice cold water all over Mimi. She screamed and jumped up. Everybody laughed at her. She landed back in her seat, and managed to turn 60 shades of red in the meantime.  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep, Tachikawa," the teacher said. Mimi sighed in relief, no detention. "after detention."  
  
Mimi groaned and leaned back in her desk. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
"I swear! My sister and I were doing our homework at the same table. She complained that it was getting hot so being the great brother that I am," Matt snickered at this," I opened up the window. Then all the papers flew around. I knew I was done so I grabbed whatever I had thought looked like mine and put it away. She must have taken it with her!"   
  
Tai moved his arms around while he explained why he had forgotten is homework. Unfortunately his excuse didn't work, again. The teacer shook his head and turned back around to the board.  
  
"That's after-school detention, Kamiya," the teacher said. Taichi slammed his head against the desk.  
  
***  
  
Mimi slammed the mop into the bucket. Why was she so stupid to actually go to that after-party. She knew she wasn't suposed to be out that late on a school night. Even if she was seventeen, and even if it was her birthday. She knew better, it messes up her sleeping schedule.  
  
Tai walked over to the room and grinned when he saw Mimi turned around, her back facing him, mopping up the floors. The detention teacher told him he would be working with someone else, lucky for him, he got somebody to play around with. He looked closely as a fifty dollar bill peeked out of her back pocket. He grinned, this could get very interesting. He walked over.  
  
"Hey Tachikawa," he grinned. Mimi flew around so fast that she slipped on the water and fell down on her back. Taichi fell over too and ended up on top of her. For a few seconds they blinked, staring at each other. Then Taichi grinned.  
  
  
  
She could see the space between their faces getting thinner and thinner.  
  
She could smell the cologne he put on this morning.  
  
As he slowly worked hand along the side of her thigh.   
  
Higher and higher.   
  
Until he managed to slip his and on her butt an into her back pocket.   
  
Mimi's eyes widened.   
  
He pulled the fifty out of her pocket and jumped up.  
  
"HEY!" she screeched. Tai stuck out his tounge.  
  
"Thanks. I needed a new jacket anyway," Tai grinned. Mimi growled.  
  
***  
  
So how was that? R/R please! I know it's short but right now I can't think of anything. Please tell me what I can do to have Mimi get back at Tai. Thankyou! (And keep in mind that he is a grade older than her. So some class where both of their grades are there. Thanks again!  
  
--BessArtist xPP 


End file.
